Lemurs Mob
The Lemurs '''were formed by three evicted Puff Adder females who teamed up with five Starsky males. Monera and BJ seem to have settled into the dominant positions. The group grew fast due to the successful litters however in late 2012, BJ was found dead then Monera soon followed. Flame became the new dominant female. Dominant Pair As soon as the group formed, BJ assumed the role of the dominant male. The oldest of the females Monera established female dominance. In December 2012, BJ was found dead and Melton took up natal-dominance. In March 2013, Monera died leaving her daughter Flame as the new dominant female. In May 2013, a group of Werewolves males join the group with Simon taking dominance. Current Members The Lemurs have 18 members as of September 2013. Flame (VLRF002) '''Dominant Female Simon (VWWM001) Dominant Male Paul (VWWM002) Riki (VWWM004) JJ (VWWM006) Alex (VWWM009) Davis (VWWM010) Evan (VWWM012) Flapjack (VLRM012) Fumble (VLRM016) Bumble (VLRF017) Stumble (VLRM018) Tumble (VLRF019) Snowflake (VLPF020) Sophie (VLRF021) Gimzo (VLRM022) Echo (VLPF024) Freddie (VLRM025) All Known Members List of all meerkats who were born or joined the Lemurs. Monera (VPAF008) Germ (VPAF011) Bacteria (VPAF012) BJ (VSKM008) DJ (VSKM010) JC (VSKM015) AJ (VSKM017) TJ (VSKM019) Melton (VLRM001) Flame (VLRF002) Josephine (VLRF003) Peg Leg (VLRM004) Roscoe (VLRM005) Nan (VLRF006) Mikaika (VLRM007) Dax (VLPM008) Nika (VLRF009) Li Mei (VLRF010) VLRM011 Flapjack (VLRM012) VLRM013 VLRF014 Matilda (VLRF015) Fumble (VLRM016) Bumble (VLRF017) Stumble (VLRM018) Tumble (VLRF019) Snowflake (VLPF020) Sophie (VLRF021) Gimzo (VLRM022) VLRP013 Echo (VLRF024) Freddie (VLRM025) VLRP026 Rivals The Lemu's main rivals are the Chocobos Mob. Their other rivals are the Werewolves. History June 2011: '''Monera, Germ and Bacteria joined up with BJ, DJ, JC, AJ and TJ. Monera and BJ became the dominant pair. '''July 2011: '''Two encounters with Chocobos and Werewolves. '''August 2011: '''Monera was pregnant. Germ and Bacteria were evicted. One encounter with Werewolves. '''September 2011: '''Monera gave birth to Josephine, Melton, Peg Leg and Flame. '''October 2011: Germ aborted. DJ, JC and AJ went roving. November 2011: Bacteria was pregnant. DJ, JC, AJ and TJ went roving. Two encounters with Chocobos. December 2011: '''Bacteria gave birth to Roscoe, Nan and Mikaika. One encounter with Chocobos. '''Janaury 2012: '''Monera was pregnant. DJ, JC, AJ and TJ went roving. '''Febaury 2012: Monera gave birth to Dax, Nika, Li Mei and VLRM011. DJ, JC, AJ, and TJ went roving. March 2012: '''Germ was pregnant. One encounter with Chocobos and Werewolves '''April 2012: '''Germ gave birth to Flapjack, VLRM013, VLRF014 and Matilda. Monera aborted. VLRM011 was predated. Two encounters with Chocobos and one with Werewolves. '''May 2012: JC went roving. One encounters with Chocobos and Werewolves. VWWF014 was killed. June 2012: DJ, JC, AJ and TJ went roving. Germ aborted. One encounter with Werwolves. July 2012: '''VLRM013 was predated. Three encounters with Wererewolves. '''August 2012: '''DJ, JC, AJ ad TJ went roving and left the group. Two encounters with Chocobos and one with Werewolves. '''September 2012: Monera was pregnant. Germ and Bacteria were evicted. Peg Leg went roving. One encounter with Chocobos. October 2012: '''Monera gave birth to Fumble, Bumble and Stumble and Tumble. '''November 2012: '''Peg Leg and Melton went roving. Two encounters with Chocobos. '''December 2012: BJ died. Melton became the new dominant male.Melton, Peg Leg and Roscoe went roving. Amber, Rose, Dani and Brianna appeared. Janaury 2013: '''Monera was pregnant. Josepine, Flame and Nan were evicted. Melton, Peg Leg, Roscoe and Mikaika went roving. '''February 2013: Monera gave birth to VLRF020, VLRF021 and VLRM022. Josephine was pregnant and Flame aborted. Two encounters with Chocobos and one with Werewolves. March 2013: '''Monera died. Flame became the dominant female. Josephine gave birth but lost her litter. Melton, Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax went roving. '''April 2013: '''Nan was pregnant. Melton, Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax went roving. '''May 2013: '''Nan aborted. Melton, Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax went roving and were absent. Simon, Paul, Riki, JJ, Davis, Alex and Even joined the group. One encounter with Chocobos. '''June 2013: '''Melton, Peg Leg, Roscoe, Mikaika and Dax left the group and joined the Werewolves. Simon became the dominant male. '''July 2013: '''Two encounters with Werewolves. '''August 2013: '''Flame was pregnent. Josephine, Nan, Nika, Li Mei and Matilda were evicted and left the group. Two encounter with Lemurs. '''September 2013: Flame gave birth to VLRM023, Echo, Freddie and VLRP026. One encounters with Chocobos. VLRP026 was killed. October 2013: '''VLPM023 was predated. Two encounters with Werewolves. '''November 2013: Pual, Riki, JJ, Davis, Alex and Even went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs